


Out of his Depth

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Friendship, Halestead, Scallison Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: He’s not really used to being the friend that does this, but he’s trying.





	

“What do you think?” Allison asks, spinning around in her living room. The dress she’s modeling is form-fitting in all the best ways, and Scott can’t help but admire her, but -

“I think I liked the last one better,” he says with a little shrug.

“I thought so too,” Allison agrees. “The navy one, right? Lydia’s going to wear white, so navy would look nice in photos…”

“Yeah, and it looks great on you,” Scott says. He’s not really used to being the friend that does this, but he’s trying. He takes a sip of the mimosa Allison poured him half an hour ago and says, “Okay, let’s see the last one.”

“Are you sure you don’t have something else you need to do?” Allison asks for the fifth time.

“I’m sure! Just go, put on the dress.”

Allison and Lydia’s apartment is beautifully decorated in the way that rooms in home interior magazines are beautifully decorated. Scott feels a little bad about the lack of throw pillows or area rugs in his own place, but he knows theirs is only like this because Lydia’s a shopper - can’t help buying whatever’s in the window, Allison says.

“Okay, last one I promise,” Allison prefaces before walking out in a floor length oxblood gown, simple and chic in a way that even Scott recognizes.

“This one,” he says immediately, putting down his champagne flute for emphasis. Gentle emphasis.

“This one? Are you sure?” Allison asks, but he can tell she already knows - has probably already known since she brought it home. “I thought the color might be…”

“It’s gorgeous. It looks great on you.” Scott twirls his finger in the air and Allison spins for him, showing off the mermaid-style flare of the lower skirt. He whistles.

“Better be glad Lydia found you first,” he jokes, and Allison grins at him.

“Careful, I’ll tell her you said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
